The Palemaw: A Carcharodons Story
by Cody Tiffen
Summary: As Maui ascends to the rank of Captain within the Palemaw Warshoal, he recounts how he came to become a Carcharodon, the Void Father's chosen avenger.
1. Prologue

The halls of the Battlecruiser _Spear of Rangu, _seemed to whisper with anticipatory awe, a feeling of expectation hung in every room as the three battle companies of the Palemaw Warshoal assembled in the sweeping cathedral that marked the traditional gathering place of the Warshoal. The holy chambers ceilings soared high into shadow where not even the enhanced eyesight of the astartes could see, the far wall held a high dais backed by gargantuan stained glass images of the Exiles and Way of the Predator. Bone fetishes hung from every available beam, scraps of parchment with oaths of moment attached to each. The stone floor was carved with the eight litanies of the Carcharodon, all surrounding the faceless obsidian figure of Rangu.

Upon the dais a small cadre of robed astartes stood facing the near three hundred brothers of the Palemaw, at their head was the Lord Palemaw himself, Captain of 4th Company, Lord Nikau. He was flanked by the Captain of 6th Company; Kai, and the command staff of the Shoal. Shoal Champion Mikaere, The venerable Banner Bearer Ari, Chaplain Atama, the Veteran Hehu. Before them on a raised pyre lay the body of Captain Hau, his face carefully laid to rest to appear as though he merely slept, his grievous wounds hidden by robes, and his progenoid glands long removed. Nikau stepped forward and spread his arms as his addressed the gathered force of the Carcharodon Astra.

" Kia Ora, brothers of the Carcharodons, brothers of the Palemaw Warshoal, long has been our crusade in this system, many brave brothers have we lost in our efforts, but at last we have achieved victory. The Bengal System is once more stable and compliant within the Imperium, now we lay our final fallen brother to rest, Captain Hau of the fifth Company fought to the end, taking many of the green xenos' lives as he and his warriors held the western flank." Nikau paused as the brother's raised their voices in celebratory chorus.

"Now the fifth are without a Captain, and I find my staff lacking in Hau's absence, so it is that we must select a successor here before Hau's body that his spirit may rest at the Void Father's side peaceful in the knowledge that his brothers are lead with all the skill and devotion that he himself did, Chaplain Atama!" Once more he spoke, with the air of a practiced orator.  
"Who among the fifth Company stand as possible successors to Hau's position." The Lord Palemaw stepped to his left to allow the skull-masked Chaplain to join him at the head of the procession.

"Brothers, the Void Father knows his name and Captain Hau served for many years with distinction as the commander of fifth company, now we send him on the final journey back to our Father's embrace, we are blessed to have three brothers who stand as equal successors to this mantle, I would ask they step forward when I call them." The spiritual leader's voice was raspy and old and to those who heard it, it brought forth images of crinkling parchment, he had served the chapter since before the Shade Lord Tyberos had even been a scout of the tenth Company, yet none questioned his ability, for only a fool thought to challenge Atama when his blood was surging.  
"Strike Leader Maui of second Shiver, often seconded by Hau to lead secondary troop movements and has served as Shoal champion on three separate occasions." A robed Brother walked towards the dais, his cowl thrown back from his pale head, his features were broad and sloped like those of most astartes, lending him a somewhat ape-like appearance, his jaw square and his eyes inky black. A shaved scalp and two service studs at his temple marked him as a veteran, and swirling black tattoos of exile markings covered half his face, the right side was bare pale white skin except for a thin line of stylised shark teeth below his right eye. Maui saluted the assembled leaders and turned to face the gathered companies.

"Next, Brother Manu, also of Second Shiver, he in turn has served as Maui's second on many deployments and as Company Champion, his skill with sword is second to none and he has earned the title of Strike Leader several times over, passing it over only so that he may stay as his brother's second, a most loyal and steadfast brother." A brother who could have been Maui's twin stepped forward, his head shaven and service studs matching, whereas Maui was shaved bald however, Manu's was shaven to a single central lock, threaded with wire and bone.  
"And Brother Rongo, veteran of First Shiver and Company Champion of Fifth Company, who avenged Captain Hau's death on the Greenskin Warboss after taking up the company Standard when brother Tui fell, banner in hand he slew all who tried to tear it down." The Chaplains words were greeted with cheers, even from the two previous candidates as an Astartes that stood head and shoulders above his brothers stepped forward, his hair was short, cropped at the temples in a standard military cut, his black eyes wide and chest puffed out as he strutted forward proudly, his lips drawn back in a wide grin revealing his sharpened teeth.

As the three candidates stood facing the assemblage of the Warshoal each staring straight ahead, only Rongo showed any hint of emotion, a smile was reflected in his dark eyes, the large marine rolling his shoulders.

"Lord Palemaw, do you find any candidate to be unworthy of this post?" The Chaplain intoned the ritual words.

"No Chaplain Atama, all candidates stand as giants among their brothers, their deeds the equal of those who came before them." The Lord of the Warshoal nodded politely to his Brother, who in turn returned his gaze to the assembled throng.

"Brothers of the Palemaw Warshoal, do you approve these candidates?" His words were met with a fierce cheer, all the warriors were well liked amongst their peers and would receive no pushback should they be named Captain.  
"Brothers Maui, Manu and Rongo, do any of you deem yourself unworthy?" no candidate moved, until Manu raised his arm.

"Chaplain Atama, I am honoured that my Brothers and yourself would consider me for this honoured position, but my place is not as a Captain, I belong amongst my brothers yet awhile." With a bow to the dais he returned to his place among the assembly. Lord Nikau stepped forward, "Brother Manu, the Company is honoured by your loyalty and humility, once we are done with ceremony today, I would ask you attend me in my quarters." Manu saluted the Palemaw and resumed his place.  
"Maui and Rongo, it is time to let you both be tested to take Hau's place, Brother Makus of the Armoury, please see them armed for the test."

After the brief period of time it took for the candidates to strip to their loincloths and arm them with thin light plasteel combat shields and a short gladius each, the image of the Void Father on the stone floor split in two and parted to reveal The Pit, where all rites of challenge had been fought. The crowd of brothers stood and sat around all parts, each finding a vantage point from which to watch as captaincy challenges were rare. Maui and Rongo now stood at opposite sides of the Pit, Rongo feinted and struck and parried in the air against an imaginary opponent, flexing his muscles and demonstrating his skill, Maui knelt resting his forehead against his blade, eyes shut in silent prayer.

Chaplain Atama walked to the centre of the Pit, his voice being artificially magnified by the Vox operators, "Now that our champions are prepared, let them join here in ritual combat, this fight is a test of skill, not to the death, our brothers need you both." The Chaplain raised a hand to each brother.  
"Rongo, are you ready?" He asked, receiving a nod of assent from the giant marine he turned to face Maui.  
"Maui are you ready?" The smaller battle brother nodded and rose to his feet, letting his blade fall back behind his shoulder.  
"Good luck brothers, and may Rangu guide you to your destiny." With that the Chaplain exited the pit, and the fight began.

Rongo wasted no time in launching his assault, his sword rose and fell in a straight arc as he charged across the intervening space towards Maui. The blow, intended to cleave from shoulder to hip met only air, as Maui stepped sideways into Rongo, lashing out with a fist into the soft underside of the oncoming giant's wrist, dropping lower he proceeded to drive his shoulder into Rongo's stomach pushing up as he connected, the startled Rongo was catapulted over maui's head to land dazed on the Pit's floor. Rongo was on his feet quickly, leaping with catlike grace into a ready stance, his liquid black eyes going flat with suppressed rage. Maui knew that the same maneuver wouldn't work twice and now Rongo was angry, _but not angry enough_, he thought.

Rongo approached slower this time, the headlong rush was gone, replaced by a weary crouched step. The Company Champion raised his shield and edged as close into range as he dared before firing off two quick diagonal cuts from shoulder to hip and back, but all they met was the solid resistance of maui's shield, the older marine was smaller, but he knew he was more skilled with the blade. Rongo was powerful, he'd been able to make a name for himself through sheer size and strength, something every astartes had but through some quirk of gene-seed had been given in extra portion to him. Maui had already been a Strike Leader when Rongo had become a battle brother, and even back then he'd known sooner or later Rongo would rise to a standing worthy of challenge.

Maui also knew that Rongo had observed every fight for the last seventy years that Maui had entered in this very Pit, Rongo was in every respect an ambush predator. What the big Astartes lacked in honed skill he made up for with the brutal instinct and rigid adherence to the Way of the Predator that made their chapter so deadly. For all his raw ability however, Maui had him cold, and the Strike Leader knew it. With every blow Rongo threw the gladius in Maui's hand slashed out like a darting snake, each time drawing a shallow cut, no more than an angry red line, somewhere on the giant Champion's body. One on the thigh, one on the stomach, one on either side of his neck, two on his lower back, one painful nick under his armpit. Each was painful, but no more than a scratch, especially to the constitution of an Astartes, Rongo could already feel the blood clotting and the first cuts were already scabbed over.

"It seems we are well matched Maui, neither of us capable of breaching the other's defences enough to land a telling blow." The large Astartes yelled with a good natured smile, he was startled to find an answering smile of absolute confidence on his opponent's face.

"I've already killed you a dozen times Rongo, your body hasn't worked it out yet, all I'd have needed to do was press harder on any of my cuts, or did you assume those scratches weren't done on purpose?" Maui's attack finally gained power and speed as he rained blows all up Rongo's arms and legs, the wounds he opened no longer shallow cuts, but deep superficial gashes, red gore dripped down Rongo's limbs, giving him a ghoulish appearance and draining his already pale skin of colour.

"You're powerful Rongo, but you are no swordsman, I suggest you yield now before I humiliate you further." The larger Astarte's eyes went hard as he threw himself at Maui, _now he's angry enough, _Maui thought with an inward smirk. Another neat step took Maui out of harms way, lashing out with a foot he smacked Rongo's ankle hard, forcing it into his other leg and bringing the Champion down hard, with a speed that rivalled all but the fastest of his brothers, Maui straddled the fallen Rongo and drove his pommel into the man's temple, twice more and the marine went limp. Satisfied that there would be no more fight, Maui stood.

"Lord Palemaw Nikau, I present your victor." Chaplain Atama had appeared at Maui's side and raised his trembling sword arm. Lord Nikau looked down fondly.

"A well fought victory Strike Leader Maui, get yourself cleaned up and attend me in my chambers with Brother Manu, Captain Kai, if you would also join us."

The Lord Palemaw's quarters were not what one would expect of a Space Marine of the Emperor's Adeptus Astartes. Instead of the usual spartan cell with a bed and desk, this was a sweeping apartment with two floors and decked with shelves containing many vast volumes of Imperial Texts, ranging in subject from warfare to agriculture to even city planning. This was complimented with a set of plush grox leather armchairs and a large stone holographic fireplace. Lord Nikau rested now in one chair set to the side, a volume in his hands and a dataslate resting at his side, a glass of a fine red wine rested on a side table within easy reach.

Freshly washed Maui and manu entered, each in plain black leggings and grey loose fitting work shirts that were the standard non-combat attire of the Chapter. Maui noted with interest as he entered that the volume in his Lord's hands was titled _The Mating Habits of the Common Grox, _like most members of the Warshoal he knew of Nikau's love of learning and knowledge and always considered it a privilege to see what the Lord was currently studying as he had learned as a new recruit that the Lord was always happy to teach.

At the sound of their approach Nikau rose from his seat, placing the closed book down on his arm rest.  
"Ah finally, kia ora brothers, come have a seat, Rua!" He called, and a heavy set young cadet entered the room at a run.  
"Fetch these brothers fresh glasses of the Chiron Red if you wouldn't mind." The cadet snapped off a salute and bounded away to do as he was bid. The Lord Palemaw resettled himself in his chair and turned his attention back to the new comers as they settled into their own. Captain Kai, nodded a greeting to them both.

Nikau regarded each of them cooly, his lips drawn back in a smile that revealed several rows of sharp teeth, evidence of the namesake of the Chapter given form in his image.  
"Now Maui, you know why you're here, you won the challenge and as such you have earned the right to bare the title of 5th Captain, as Hau did before you. However, I wanted to speak to you both before you assumed the mantle."

Maui and Manu looked to each other before returning their attention to Nikau.  
"My Lord?"

"You will be a fine Captain I have no doubt Maui, I remember when you were a cadet with as much experience as Rua here." At these words they noted the return of the cadet, as he placed wine glasses before each of them filled with the same red fluid as Lord Nikau's.  
"Even then I knew you'd be a true asset to the Warshoal and the Chapter, and I was right, I thought the same of you too Manu, and yet, Maui continues to hold you back." The two Battle Brothers opened their eyes wide in shock at their Lord's words.

"But Maui has always pushed me to be a better soldier my Lord, how could he hold me back?" Manu asked aghast.

"More accurately, you are using Maui as an excuse, you are both talented leaders and yet you have passed up promotion on multiple occasions in order to stay with Maui's Squad, your loyalty to your brother is admirable but it is denying the Chapter a valuable leader which is something we sorely need, as such I have invited you here to provide an ultimatum, you will not be allowed to join Maui's bodyguard as he ascends to the Captaincy, you can either accept a promotion to Lieutenant of the 5th Company, Strike Leader of First Shiver, or I am transferring you to Kai's Sixth Company where you will be able to grow and eventually become a Strike Leader away from Maui." The lord Palemaw looked directly into Manu's eyes.  
"So Brother Manu, what shall it be?" Manu tried to tear his eyes away from Nikau but found himself trapped by the stare, unable to look for guidance.

"He's right Manu, you should have been leading a Squad a long time ago." Maui said matter of factly.  
"I should have pushed you, but my selfishness kept you at my side."

"I will lead First Shiver." Manu said deflatedly, "I do not think it would be right for me to assume mantle of Lieutenant without proving myself to the men first."

"Good then it is settled, with that out of the way, congratulations Captain Maui, Lord of Fifth Company, in a Terran Standard Week I expect you to present yourself to Chaplain Atama to be outfitted as befits your station, we have several months of Warp travel ahead of us yet before we reach the Cyclonus System, hopefully the distress beacon keeps transmitting until we arrive." Nikau nodded to himself as he flicked his dataslate on.  
"Alright, Strike Leader Manu, Captain Kai, you are dismissed and may return to your own quarters, I wish to speak with Captain Maui alone." The named brothers stood and saluted, Captain Kai with a knowing smile as he drained the last of his wine before filing out after Manu.

"Now Captain, it's traditional that a new Captain sit vigil with the Lord Palemaw on the night of his elevation, I understand in the Black Fin Warshoal this is spent in contemplation and prayer, but I've found it is a much better practice to talk to the new Captain, after all how better to gauge what sort of Commander he might be than to discuss his new position." Maui nodded in deference, the Lord's words had merit and he was, as always, eager to learn from his teacher.  
"You are the first Marine recruited from the Exilus project to have attained such heights, it is gratifying to know that all of our effort in the last half a millennium was not for nothing, are you aware of the Exilus project Maui?"

"Yes Lord, the Chapter is fleet based and maintains no Homeworld, however the Red Wake determined our usual recruitment methods were not sufficient to maintain Battle Brothers, as such the lost death world Kappa Theta Nine was selected to become the new recruitment world of Exilus, a century was dedicated to Terraforming before a primitive population of humanity was installed on the planet from Psycho-conditioned Cryosleep to fit the needs of the chapter, after two further centuries of growth the population was deemed suitable for recruitment, thus the planet was named Exilus, the planet of the Exiles." Maui recited the history of his world without a thought.

"Very good, now, do you know why an Exilus recruit is so rare amongst our Brethren?" Nikau asked, a slow grin spreading across his features.

"Because the recruitment quota is still too small to be viable as a replacement for the Reaping of the Edicts of Exile, but we can not rush into full scale recruitment until the population expands beyond the paltry four million currently on the planet." Nikau nodded again at his student's words.

"Well said Captain, I knew you were paying attention when I taught classes to the recruits, you are a testament to how much this project can achieve however and I will be transmitting a report to the Shadelord, Lord Red Wake as soon as you have assumed full mantle, he will be pleased to hear of our success, now what do you know of the upcoming Cyclonus campaign?"

Maui knew he was being tested, he was determined to remember every scrap of information he had gleaned from his meetings with Captain Hau as they'd wrapped up the last campaign, "Cyclonus System, three habited worlds; Primus, Secundus and Tertius. Currently under siege by the Cult of the Eight Armed Emperor, Genestealer infestation has almost buckled food production on Primus and the other two planets are equally in danger, we are to eradicate the infestation and restore order before Imperial Navy elements arrive."

"Yes Captain, very good, I want you to land on Secundus with Fifth Company and ascertain how much danger the world is in, there's an important Space Port that will act as our base of operations in the system while we wage war on these filthy Xenos, I want you to secure it and eliminate the threat on Secundus, Captain Kai will take Tertius and I shall handle Primus until you are ready to join me." Maui could scarcely believe his ears, here he was about to lead a planetary assault solo, were it not entirely improper he'd have jumped for joy.

"It will be an honour my Lord." Nikau laughed out loud, the explosive sound erupting from his barrel like chest.

"Enough with the my Lord nonsense boy we're not in front of the men, you may call me Nikau within the confines of these quarters, for here we are equals, a pair of Captains discussing lives well lived, only in the War room need you show me such deference, now tell me of your life on Exilus, I like to know the stories of the Commanders who are my word and will."

"Sir?" Maui asked, unsure of what was being asked of him.

"Your story Maui, what makes you, you." Nikau said firmly, "Tell me of your childhood and your induction, what was it like to become one of the Void Father's mightiest warriors, and don't give me the diplomatic answer, I want the real story, so that I may enshrine it in the volumes of the Palemaw's history as I have done for all Captains who have come before you since I have been Palemaw."

"Well I guess we have all night, uh Nikau." The freshly minted Captain spoke, hesitating slightly on the name, so unnatural it seemed to speak with such familiarity to this man who had guided his life for the last two centuries.  
"I remember being a boy on Exilus, I must have been maybe nine summers old, and the Trials had come…"


	2. Chapter 1

The Island of Pel'enui isn't what some would consider a paradise, it's inhabited by predators the size of tanks both mammal and reptile, it also supports an active Volcano that rains hell every few years. The surrounding waters are if possible, even more deadly, filled as they are with razor fins, swordfish and sharks of every clan. For all of this, however, there was still plenty of lush tropical forest and food and water for those who knew where to look. On this island, the people of the Wa'hanahu tribe made their home and had done since they'd won it in fierce combat against the Man'ui people several generations before.

The Tribe's village was set on the southern beach, a large palisade walling it off from the forest and the dangers that lurk within, a small fleet of boats were tethered on the sands festooned with fishing nets and flint tipped spears, the head of each mounted by a large bone figurehead carved in the shape of a fish hook. The figureheads all bore many intricate carvings denoting the fishermen and their deeds who crewed them. Tall dark haired and dark skinned men swarmed over the beach as the sun began to crest the horizon, the day's tasks were already well underway. The men would soon be cresting the waves offshore to head for their usual fishing grounds, while the women had begun the business of keeping the village safe.

There were clothes and huts to be mended, and patrols to be organised. Not just these chores either as there were the many herbs and vegetables to be gathered from the surrounding woodlands. It was, all told, the regular and comfortable homelife that Maui had known since his first breath, it was warm and safe and altogether his. He surveyed the village from the upper branches of a tree, overlooking his entire world and gazing from horizon to horizon.

Maui was a boy of no more than nine, his skin tanned to the deep brown of his tribe with dark eyes and long black hair gathered back in a loose braid that ran almost to his rear. He wore only the short skirt of woven reeds and sea shells that was the traditional dress of his tribe. Swirls and whorls of black tattoo designs were visible over his chest and shoulders, despite his young age he was the son of a Chieftain and was expected to have undergone the trial of dye by the age of six, as such most of his body was covered in the tribal markings of his rank. For all this the only ostentation he wore was a thin cord necklace that had a large tooth dangling from it, almost the size of a fist, it was a gift they said, from the Ancestors Below the Waves.

The Wa'hanahu people believed that the various clans of sharks that roamed the oceans of the planet were the spirits of their ancestors, reborn to watch over them. On the day of Maui's birth, the huge tooth had been found embedded in the side of his father's fishing boat. It was said it was a sign from the boy's great-great-great Uncle who had been chosen to join the Warriors of Rangu who swam the dark Void, that Maui was chosen for a mighty and powerful destiny. So it was that after only drawing breath for a few short hours, Maui had been inked in the way of his people, the symbol of the Maw had been imprinted on his right ankle.

Maui dropped lightly back to the earth, his hands grasping and releasing each branch as he descended to slow his fall. As his bare feet hit the ground the youth began to sprint. Grabbing the black flint tipped spear he'd left at the base of the tree, Maui raced deeper into the woods. His eyes raked the undergrowth and his ears strained for any sound out of the ordinary. His daily routine had boiled down to a simple set of actions, now that he was too old for the creche and too young to join the men on the boats, he'd taken to sneaking out of the family hut before dawn, and would search the forest, trying to track game and earn his hunter's mark.

Maui knew that in order to be recognised as a Warrior, he had to successfully blood his spear and show that he was a predator. As his feet slapped the ground, feeling the bristles of the grass and fallen leaves beneath his toes, Maui allowed the thrill of the day's hunt to surge through his veins, the sharp smell of tree sap, the light tingle of the air rushing past his ears.

The young Wa'hanahu stopped dead in his tracks, as he'd opened his mouth to breath, the sharp tang of blood had reached him. The scent was not a usual one, not this close to the Village. It was only then that Maui noticed the one thing that had been irritating him since he'd left earlier that morning. A sense of wrongness had gripped him but try as the boy might, he simply couldn't work out what was making his skin crawl. Like a thunderbolt it hit him; there was no sound. The woods were completely and utterly silent, like some long forgotten tomb.

Raising his spear into a ready position, Maui stepped as quietly as he could. He strained his senses as best he could to try and find the source of his disquiet. He knew in his heart what was happening, but vanity or pride, he couldn't tell which, stopped him from admitting what was painfully obvious; he was the one being hunted. As if by some cosmic signal, the moment Maui realised what had happened, was the moment that a large hulking beast rose out of the scrub. It was easily taller than the largest men of the village and substantially wider, it's thick hide was a tanned brown and coarse fur covered its massive arms and body. The monster's head was large, with a broad lantern jaw protruding from a sloped forehead. Its gaping jaws were covered in fresh, red blood. The body of a village girl hung limply in one gargantuan hand, her torso shredded with scraps of dripping, red flesh hanging between the brute's fingers at weird angles.

Maui gulped audibly, he'd heard tales of the Tan'ge, but his ancestors had driven them from this side of the island long before he was born. The boy's spear now felt insubstantial, like a thin twig, liable to snap if he thrust it at this beast.

The beast roared at Maui, hurling the remains of his meal away, where the corpse hit a large tree trunk with a wet smack. Powerful legs began to plunge forward, as the Tan'ge charged its new prey. Maui's ears began to roar as adrenaline surged through his system, blood pulsing through his body with electric like energy. As the monster closed, Maui rolled sideways, hurling himself as far as he could, but still the Tan'ge managed to catch him across the side of the head with a fingernail. A flap of skin as long as Maui's little finger hung low over his ear, the bright, hot blood that surged from scalp wounds drenched the side of his face, and lent the young boy his own war mask.

Maui roared his own challenge, the pain of his scalp being held at bay by the adrenaline coursing through his young frame. He charged the beast as its own charge came to a halt. Raising his spear, Maui ran it straight into the beast's thigh muscle, feeling the sharpened stone of the spear head slice deeply into the Tan'ge's leg. It roared in frustration and a swift backhand caught Maui in the chest, sending the islander tumbling backward.

The boy groggily rose to his hands and knees, feeling his head begin to ache and the world was spinning beneath him. The conscious part of his mind was screaming at him to move, but the idea seemed somehow so difficult to comprehend. He was aware of a dull thudding that seemed to be coming from outside of his own head but he couldn't quite recall what it was, although it was definitely familiar. He felt something grab his leg as the thudding stopped, something rough and hard gripped his ankle all too tightly. Yet struggle as he might against the inexorable strength of whatever had him in hand, he began to rise from the ground. The grip on his ankle lifting him high, until boy and beast came eye to eye.

Memory flooded back in an instant and the fog cleared from maui's mind like a splash of cold bay water on a frosty morning. He screamed as loud as his bruised lungs would allow, he could feel hot, fat tears forming in his eyes as death looked him in the face. Animal instinct forced maui to keep struggling, his hands clawed at the Tan'ge's arms until his fingers bled, a loose fingernail lifted as he continued to assault the arms that held him firm. No words left his throat, only a wounded cry as he screamed for help, help he knew would not come.

Maui would never be sure for the rest of his life when exactly he had taken the tooth in hand, what he would remember is the horrific feeling he had when the sharp piece of bone bit into the Tan'ge's face, and the dreadful popping sound that it made when he stabbed it in the eye. Once he'd found this weakness in the armour, Maui thrust and thrust again with the tooth, pushing his fist deeper and deeper inside the monster's skull until his hand was coated to the elbow with a disgusting slurry of blood and brain. The stench was awful and his lungs burned, he was dully aware of the Tan'ge thrashing about and screaming, but he somehow clung to its neck with one arm while he continued to stab.

For all their strength, a Tan'ge is still a mortal creature, and it eventually fell under the boy's assault. Maui continued to stab the beast for some time, until eventually exhaustion overtook him. With the adrenaline finally spent, and his injuries causing fire to shoot through his leaden limbs, Maui fell off the corpse and sank deep into the waiting arms of the dark and welcoming Void.

The forest was dark, and maui could feel a chill sinking into his bones. He wasn't sure when the rain had started, but by the time he had woken after the fight, sore and ravenous, he had been drenched. Eventually the boy had managed to drag himself to his feet, using the cold corpse of the Tan'ge to support himself. A quick look at the sky through the branches let him know that it was well past sunset and the stars were twinkling brightly. The boats would be back home safely and his parents would have realised he was gone.

Maui looked around at the surrounding woodland with a peculiar detachment, he couldn't quite summon the energy to feel anxious about his mother's wrath, he knew he should be worried, but try as he might he just couldn't. The one thing he knew he had to do was return the girl's body to the village, it occurred to him that he hadn't even looked at her. With a sigh Maui trudged over to where the pale corpse lay, rolling her over as gently as he could. Maui's eyes took in the rich brown eyes, still open and frozen in a look of fear even as death laid claim to her. The blood speckled lips hung slack in a gaping scream with no sound. It was a hard face to look at, harder still because he knew the girl. Her name was Roha, only a summer younger than maui himself and the daughter of the boat builder; Hanu.

Maui set about crafting a makeshift rope, braiding several thick vines together into a rudimentary harness. He couldn't simply drag her body along the ground, it would be disrespectful and he had no wish to cause the girl's spirit anymore suffering than she had already born. He threaded the harness over the Tan'ge's shoulders, and loaded the small frame of Roha onto its chest. Finally he looped the rope over his own chest and began to pull.

The pace was slow and brutally painful. Injured as he was, it took every ounce of Maui's remaining strength to pull the corpse sled in the direction of the village, and strong as he was for one so young, the body of a full grown Tan'ge with the added weight of Roha was a mighty task. Still Maui pressed on, stopping every few minutes to regain his breath. Every stop brought with it more risk he knew, he was cold, in fact he was freezing. He could feel his teeth chattering and the vine ropes starting to cut into his icy skin. If the exposure didn't kill him the predators of the island would, surely they had picked up the scent of fresh meat he thought, that same sense of detachment from before still keeping him from experiencing any fear.

It was a full half hour before he could see light approaching him, a party of five men ran towards him, torches held high. His father was in the lead, his usually stern face now covered by an expression of effusive relief and concern. As soon as the party reached him, Maui fell to his knees. The burly Chieftain of the Wa'hanahu knelt before his son and wrapped him in his cloak, cradling the shivering child to his breast.  
"My boy, I thought you lost." The large man nearly sobbed. Maui raised his eyes to meet his father's.  
"I.." he stammered, the chill still causing his mouth to struggle around the words of his mind. "I found Roha." He managed, gesturing over his shoulder. The men had already gathered round and were giving off muffled shouts of shock and a not insignificant amount of awe as they took in the corpse of the Tan'ge. Chieftain Atua lifted his boy into his arms and carefully untangled the makeshift rope. He carried Maui like a babe, wrapped in a cloak and close to his chest, Maui happily allowed himself to fall asleep once more. Atua's voice cracked like a whip with all the authority of a man bred to rule.  
"Bring this to the village, the Council need to know the monsters our ancestors fought have returned, and Hanu must be reunited with his daughter, I will bear the news to him, if any of you see the man before I, you are not to speak of it." There was a chorus of ascent from the gathered warriors, as a group they hefted the carcass onto their shoulders and followed Atua back in the direction of the village.

Maui awoke on his pallet in the section of the hut that had been cordoned off for him, he was wrapped in several blankets and he could feel the warmth seeping into his limbs. His mother knelt by his bedside, dabbing his face with a warm, wet cloth. She smiled at him as his eyes began to open, bending at the waist she leaned over to kiss his forehead. He let a small smile creep onto his own face in return. The woman was clearly his mother, her features were so accurately carved into his own, her eyes and hair were the same, and her nose sloped down in the exact same angle. She gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.  
"I'm so glad you're back, and as soon as you heal up I am going to give you such a hiding that you won't be able to sit for a week." She muttered with an attempt at humour, his disappearance and sudden injured reappearance clearly had exhausted her with the overflow of conflicting emotions. Maui saw tears sliding down her cheeks, and by the red and puffy look of her face she had clearly not only just started.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long." As if being back in this safe place, in his bed with his mother's protective arms about him was enough, Maui felt the detachment he'd experienced since he'd killed the Tan'ge finally abate, and the raw emotion of the day fell upon him like some great wave. The anger at the beast for what it had done to Roha, the fear he'd felt when thinking he was going to die and the revulsion he felt at what he'd done in order to finally slay it. It was enough to break even the strongest man, let alone a nine year old boy. He sobbed brokenly, burying his face into his mother's chest. The older woman for her part, merely cradled the boy in her arms.

"Shhhh my boy," She murmured comfortingly into his ear, "Hush my Maui, it's okay." As his sobs began to ease, though she could still feel how the emotion wracked his small frame, she began to sing.

"_E_ _tangi_ _ana Koe  
Hine, E Hine!  
Kua_ _ngenge_ _ana koe  
Hine, E Hine!  
Kati to_ _pouri_ _ra  
Noho I te_ _Aroha_ _  
Te_ _ngakau_ _o te_ _Matua_ _  
Hine, E Hine!"_


	3. Chapter 2

A light tapping woke Maui. His body ached all over, and he could feel the wrappings that must have been applied while he slept. The village healer had clearly been to see him, he knew he'd be feeling a lot worse had she not, the ache in his body was painful but still manageable. There was an uncomfortable tightness above his brow under the wraps, he knew there would be a line of black stitches underneath, knitting his damaged scalp back together. The young boy eased himself into a sitting position and looked towards the curtain that marked his sleeping quarters, trying to find the source of the tapping he'd heard.

"Maui, are you awake?" He heard his mother's voice tentatively ask through the curtain. In his mind's eye the young Islander could almost see his mother pacing back and forth outside his room, guarding her son like a She-Bear.

"I'm awake Whaea." He spoke, but the voice that came from his throat shocked the boy. It was the sound of an exhausted and damaged man, not a bruised boy. His mother slid the curtain open and came to kneel beside him. Her eyes were red and puffy and he knew she'd been crying again. The young woman laid a hand on her son's cheek and pulled him close to her breast, as if she needed to reassure herself that he was alive.

"Hanu is here to see you, do you think you are strong enough to see him?" His Whaea asked. Maui looked at her in surprise.

"Yes I can see him." He replied. Maui's mother nodded and after a final squeeze, she stood and exited the room.

Hanu was a big man, in fact in most respects he was exactly what an islander of the tribe should look like. He was tall and broad with a flat face and an easy demeanour. He was well known and popular in the village, not just because he was a boat builder, but because he was a genuinely charismatic man. Quick to laugh and one of extreme compassion, Maui knew that when the time came for him to lead his people, Hanu was a man to trust and count on. On this day, however, the usual humour was gone from the man's eyes, a look of haunted guilt covered his shattered expression. He held a basket in his hands, and sat at the foot of Maui's pallet. He hadn't managed to speak since he had entered the room, a fact that concerned Maui even more than the haggard look on the shipbuilder's face.

"Maui." The shipwright's voice cracked, his barely restrained emotions threatening to cascade over the dam his eyelids were furiously trying to maintain. Hanu took a deep shuddering breath as he steadied himself and tried again.  
"Maui, I brought this gift for you, for bringing my daughter home." Hanu's shoulders shuddered again as he held back his sobs. He pushed the basket towards Maui.  
"It's just some fruit and a knife, but I promise your name and deeds will be carved onto my own masthead, and should you ever ask it, I will grant you any favour if it is within my power." Hanu did not meet Maui's eyes. Maui pushed himself forward and laid his hand on Hanu's shoulder.  
"Thank you for the gift, but your gratitude is unnecessary Hanu, I did nothing worthy of such praise." Maui's body was wracked with another coughing fit, blood flecked spittle coated his lips. Hanu leapt forward, lowering Maui gently to his pallet.  
"Naihi!" The shipbuilder yelled frantically, his ashen face openly showing his worry. Maui's mother appeared at the curtain in an instant.  
"He must be hurt worse than expected."She said, and quickly checked his wrappings. Maui's world darkened again and he fell back against his pillow.

Time passed, hours became days and day became weeks. Maui passed through it all in fitful unconsciousness. Each time he managed to wake he would only be aware enough to drink some broth from a bowl before collapsing once more into the dreams of those hovering between the worlds of the living and the dead.

Maui's dreams were of fire and monsters far greater than the Tan'ge. Hulking brutes with skin coloured like the foliage of the island's jungles. He saw weapons of every imaginable size and make, most he didn't have names for, but through it all he felt something guiding him. Just on the outskirts of his peripheral vision. Something swam with Maui through the dream world never speaking, never revealing itself, but still he was filled with a calm resolve.

Eventually the dream had to end, and Maui woke. His eyes burned at the bright sunlight that shone on his face, and he felt the soft grit of sand against his naked back. He was in the village centre he realised, he turned his head to try and glimpse the reason for his current position. It was made apparent when he came face to face with liquid black eyes.

A giant knelt beside him, carefully administering a long needle to his arm.

"That's a good pup, I thought I'd lost you for a moment there. You took a knock that caused some bleeding inside you, but you'll be alright now." The being spoke, the voice was reassuring, though oddly devoid of any warmth. Maui has never seen one of the Shark Brothers before, messengers of the gods with skin as pale as moonlight. The boy looked down and ran his hands over his body, there were scars over his chest, and they were sutured with a material he didn't recognise. What was more interesting was the fact that despite his time spent inert, his body had not deteriorated. His muscle mass in fact had seemed to increase. The Shark Brother merely watched as the boy surveyed his handiwork. Maui rose to a seated position, and felt no pain, he felt some stiffness due to his elongated rest, but no pain.  
"I'm healed." He said in wonder, the simple words feeling foolish in the presence of the giant.  
"That you are young one, I have given you some medicines that will keep you going for a few days, you'll be as good as new soon." The Shark Brother smiled, revealing his rows of pointed, vicious looking teeth. Maui's face paled at the sight.  
"Thank you for restoring me Lord." The young islander answered hurriedly, to cover up his reaction to his saviours appearance.  
"Your Chieftain told me what you did, no small accomplishment for your tribe's greatest warriors, let alone one so young." The robed giant raised a hand, and Maui saw his necklace with the large shark tooth.  
"Your mother says this was given to you at your birth, it is a good sign of the warrior you may become, to celebrate your heroism I gift you the mark of the Predator." Upon closer inspection Maui saw that someone, presumably this Shark Brother, had carved a sigil onto the flat side of the tooth, it resembled the open jaws of a shark, a great honour.  
"You do me great honour Lord, and it is I who should be thanking you for saving my life." Maui said in reverence.  
"None of that boy, I don't give undeserved praise, I hope you'll be taking the Trials this summer." The giant stood and moved off to a small gathering that stood a short distance away, Maui now saw his parents at their head, each bowing respectfully to the messenger of the Gods.

Night had fallen and a great bonfire lit the village centre as men and women danced and feasted around it. The Chieftain and his wife sat at their usual place with their backs to the ocean. On their right sat Maui, in a fresh kilt of reeds and his hair washed and pulled back in a traditional braid, two large feathers protruding from behind his head and his newly returned necklace sitting prominently on his chest. On their left the Shark Brother reclined; he had introduced himself as Taika, and was busily consuming a selection of fruit and berries that had been set before him.  
"Chieftain Atua, it has been some years since the Wahu'nahu have sent champions to the trials, I have come to see if this year will be different?" Taika said matter of factly, looking over to Maui's father. While the question was framed innocently enough, there was no mistaking the note of command, nor the unspoken threat behind the words.  
"Brother Taika, I had been discussing this very thing with my people not three days ago." The Chieftain answered, doing his best to keep the fear from his voice.  
"We have selected several candidates to travel to Exile." Taika nodded in understanding, his eyes scanning the young boys around the gathering.  
"I'd like to request your son also be permitted, he is younger than is usual, but I feel he is touched by Rangu." Maui's ears zeroed in on the mention of Rangu, though he did his best to appear nonchalant and kept eating, though he was distracted to the point of not knowing what berries he was eating. Atua looked to his wife as her head snapped sharply to look at Taika.  
"As you request My Lord, I will permit Maui to attend as well, we shall set sail for Exile the day after tomorrow." Maui's heart leapt into his throat at the thought. The island of Exile was spoken of in hushed tones by village boys, everyone knew they'd have to go to be tested eventually, but it was still a place of mystery, more so none who returned were permitted to speak of the Trials, and even then, not everyone returned.  
"Excellent, I shall travel with you as well, I'd like to speak with your candidates along the way." Taika's words while seemingly jovial, held no warmth.

The boats the islanders of the Wahu'nahu used to travel to Exile were bigger than their standard fishing boats. There were three of them with great curved, bone figureheads and tall sails, they even had small huts with bedding inside. Maui stood at the front of the lead boat, watching the water ripple as they passed by. They'd seen schools of fish of every colour and even several sharks, a gargantuan whale had even breached alongside the boat and threatened to overturn them, but the sailors were experts and had managed to keep them righted and sailing on.

Brother Taika had spent the journey calling each of the five Wahu'nahu candidates forward, each had spent several hours sitting at the bow of the boat, cross-legged with the giant Shark Brother. Maui knew his turn was coming, but as the youngest of the five he would have to wait, he was not expected to pass the Trials after all, perhaps in another few years he'd try again. He was sitting with his legs dangling in the water at the stern of the boat when Maaka came to him. Maaka was one of the Wahu'nahu's more promising young warriors, at thirteen he was the strongest candidate for the Trials. Tall, broad and dark skinned, Maaka was everything Maui aspired to be like, what's more he'd always been a friend to Maui.  
"Tohotoro!" The older boy called with a grin, using the old nickname he'd given Maui, it meant Shark Tooth in the old tongue.  
"The giant says it's your turn little bro, don't stress, the questions are easy." Maui nodded and threw a confident grin at his friend, though anyone could see it never reached the boy's eyes.  
"Thanks Maaka." He answered and rolled back onto the deck to stand, and walked towards the bow with all the confidence he could muster.

The robed giant sat peacefully in the bow, his liquid black eyes surveying the horizon and seeming to see far beyond. The twin moons were rising high in the sky, their pale brilliance dancing on the waves, while a million million stars blanketed the sky in a pattern so random that no man could ever find reason to it. As Maui approached he took in the site of Brother Taika with no small amount of awe, the servants of Rangu moved among the tribes regularly but they still were only seen once every few years and even those who had seen them many times spoke of how their mighty presence never seemed to lose its lustre. The boy was surprised to see how serene the Brother's face looked, the normally terrifying face despite its pallor and dead eyes was peaceful and comforting in some ways.  
"The sea is an interesting place young Maui." Taika's quiet voice spoke, breaking the spell that had held the boy so still.  
"It holds many lessons for those willing to listen, is the sea powerful Maui?" Taika asked.  
"Of course, it is my Lord, the Sea can destroy boats and level villages as the mood takes her." Maui answered, recalling the storms that had killed several fishermen two seasons ago.  
"Is that all she is though, just destruction?" Taika pressed. Maui opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it, his mind racing to ascertain the test.  
"No my Lord, she is also life and creation, she's the home of the ancestors who dwell below." Maui answered, his hand thumbing his necklace. Taika's inscrutable face creased in a smile that revealed his razor teeth.  
"True, she provides life as easily as she provides destruction, that is the way of the predator Maui, it is what being a Warrior of Rangu means, it is not just about destruction for destructions' sake." The palid warrior turned his head to face the young islander, his black eyes staring into Maui's. Maui looked deep into the liquid black eyes and the longer he stared the more he realised, they weren't dead, they were expressive and deep. The boy nodded in understanding as he sat down beside Taika.  
"Are you worried about the Trials Maui?" Taika asked bluntly. Maui looked at the Brother for a moment before turning his gaze back to the ocean and the sparkling light on the waves.  
"I'm supposed to say no, I'm supposed to say that I relish the chance to take the trials, but I don't want to lie to you my Lord, I'm terrified." He turned back expecting a rage filled mask but instead saw merely curiosity in Taika's expression.  
"I'm a future chieftain, my people need to be able to trust in me and my abilities, how will it look to them when I fail?" The dam had clearly broken and Taika looked on the boy with newfound respect, his whole world was a small one compared to what the Shark Brother knew, and yet he could see the boy was being crushed by his responsibilities, a terrible task for one so young. The giant warrior's mood softened as he looked at the stressed youth before him.  
"From what I have heard of your bravery young one, you will not fail, even if you are not selected, you will do your people proud, you just can not let yourself doubt." The warrior's words were said with something bordering on compassion.  
"Doubt is the thing that will kill a man quicker than anything else young Maui, did you feel doubt when you fought the Tang'e?" Taika asked.  
"No, I guess I didn't think too much, I was scared but at the same time it was like I was a hundred times stronger, I just did what I thought I had to." Taika smiled again at the response.  
"You will be fine then little Maui, just do as you did then." Taika stretched out letting his bare feet dangle in the water, while he gazed up into the stars.  
"Now I want to tell you a story, it's called the Mako and the Sleeper." He began and Maui's smile returned as he crossed his legs, eager to hear a story.

As the sun rose in the east the first promontory of Exile hove into view, and a sailor called the signal from the top of the mast. All the candidates rushed to the bow to stare at the encroaching land, Brother Taika joined them on silent feet.  
"Welcome to Exile young ones, prepare yourselves now, for the trials will begin as soon as we reach the Bay of the Fallen."


End file.
